


失魂果 合集

by ITOBASTION



Category: Hay say jump
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITOBASTION/pseuds/ITOBASTION





	失魂果 合集

失魂果 Part1-4 

Part1

 

感觉饥饿难耐。  
需要你填满空白。

 

中岛裕翔在知道山田凉介分化成了Omega之后。  
唯一的想法就是想上他。  
然而有色心没色胆，一直到现在他对山田都是观望状态，不过也不是一无所获，至少他已经摸清了山田的发情期是每个月的10号。  
前几年还好，山田刻意地在跟他保持距离，他也就识时务地把自己对山田的那些难以启齿的想入非非藏起来。  
可是这两年，越来越控制不住了。  
因为山田明显在故意勾引他。  
比如拍杂志的时候在众目睽睽之下明目张胆地越靠越近。  
比如山田穿着领子宽大的衣服在他面前露出雪白的后颈和肩头。  
比如两人独处时山田不知道是不是刻意释放出来的曼陀罗香气。  
太香了，中岛几乎是一瞬间就硬了起来。可他选择在身体不受自己控制之前立马离开山田身边。他的邻居曾经在自家的庭院里种过几株曼陀罗，每到夜晚几乎香得让他快要窒息。闻多了还会觉得精神都被麻痹。而山田的味道，却是香得让他欲望翻腾。  
中岛知道，只要他想标记山田，作为Omega的对方是毫无反抗之力的。然而他不想这样，他渴望了那么多年的山田凉介，如果不是从身到心全部得到，那还不如保持现状。  
“yutti，生日准备怎么过？”山田刚结束其他的工作赶过来和成员为演唱会排练，妆也没卸，眼角稍稍晕开的眼线和略显疲惫的表情有着一丝慵懒的意味。  
“大概就是在酒店过咯，第二天就是今年第一场演唱会，我也要保存体力。”  
“哦这样啊。”  
山田遗憾的表情落在中岛眼里，让他一秒都没思考就说出一句，“要不你跟我过吧？”然后压低声线，低沉又沙哑地接着说，“就我们两个人。”  
本以为会被拒绝，毕竟未被标记的Omega单独跟Alpha在一起还是挺危险的，没想到对方听到这句话眼睛一下子明亮起来，勾着嘴角笑得妩媚，“好啊。”  
中岛心想自己真是疯了吧，竟然会说出要山田给自己过生日这种话。不过，真的很期待会发生什么。  
中岛裕翔十八岁的时候分化成了Alpha，他是组合里同龄人中分化得最早的一个。山田是第二个，然而出乎所有人意料，山田分化成了Omega。从这一天开始，中岛想要山田的欲望更加强烈了，本来他就对山田有着不该有的想法。  
8月10日当天一早，中岛到达演唱会场地的休息室时，里面只有山田和知念在。知念戴着耳机在玩游戏，看见他进来小声说了一句，“生日快乐裕翔。”  
山田趴在桌上睡得香甜，穿着V字低领的白色短袖，因为姿势的原因后背白皙细腻的皮肤露出来一片，能看见比平日里肿胀的腺体。  
对了，中岛猛地反应过来今天是山田的发情期。怪不得要把同是Omega的知念放在身边。  
中岛坐到山田身后的沙发上，两腿交叠不发一言地看着他。  
也许是灯光太亮，也许是山田的衣服太过轻薄，中岛肉眼就能看清布料下山田身体的曲线，随着他呼吸的频率稍稍起伏。  
太远了，想再靠近一点点。  
知念接了个电话，回答着马上过去就走出了休息室的门。  
中岛起身走到门边，伸手按下了门锁。他也不知道自己想干什么，身体牵引着自己走到山田身后，俯下身去闻山田的味道。  
是的，就是小时候在领居家闻到的那个味道，他还记得当初他在花下驻足得太久，没一会儿就头昏脑涨得厉害。  
可这个味道从山田身上散发出来时，却是一种让人失魂的氛围。  
如果曼陀罗是能够让人失魂的花的话，那山田一定就是它的果实。  
失魂果。  
中岛双手撑在桌上，把山田罩在自己的阴影之下，低下头去仔细看他。从浓密的睫毛到发青的眼圈，从樱红的嘴唇到飘着香气的脖颈。  
白皙细腻的皮肤上泛红的腺体格外显眼。  
中岛终于忍不住，靠近他的后颈伸出舌尖，缓慢地舔过他的腺体。  
山田浑身一抖猛地清醒过来，用手捂住突突直跳的后颈一脸惊慌地回过头，却在看见“非礼”自己的人是谁之后瞬间转换了眼神。如果刚才的他是受惊的小白兔，那现在的他就是一只慵懒的猫咪，被吵醒了好梦发着起床气。  
“你在干什么呢？”语气也是带着娇嗔和轻微的责备，听在中岛耳朵里都是黏腻的暧昧。  
中岛也不藏着掖着，主动去蹭他软软的脸颊，在他耳边低语，“想再靠近你一点。。。。。。想亲你。”  
太近了，近得能闻到中岛信息素的味道，山田心跳如雷感觉自己的抑制剂马上就要失效了，不自在地咽了口口水，抬手去推中岛的肩膀，“yutti，你先。。。。。。”然而下一秒对方吻过来的嘴唇堵住了那些拒绝的话语。  
中岛吻得又急又狠，像是这辈子只能亲吻山田这一次一般，倾尽全力快要吸干山田身体里所有的氧份。他本来只想亲吻山田的嘴唇，可山田的回应和迎合让他失控，禁不住探索得更多，进行更加的深入的唾液交换。山田也被自己的贪婪吓了一跳，反应过来时本是要推拒的双手已经圈住了中岛的脖颈，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流下，沿着下颚和侧颈的线条往下流，浸湿了一小块领口的布料。山田没有余力去计较这些，他只能一下一下地伸出舌尖去和中岛纠缠。  
可欲望是一个无底洞，那么多年的渴望又怎能用一个吻来填满。  
室内的曼陀罗气息浓烈到快要爆炸，山田强撑起最后一丝理智用力推开中岛，喘息未定说话都断断续续，“包里。。。抑制剂。。。拿过来给我。”  
中岛听话地替他拿来抑制剂，看着他咽下，再打开了空调的换气功能把室内那股麻痹人心的香味抽出去。等到两人都足够冷静，才打开房门的锁。  
山田浑身无力地挪到沙发上，靠着靠背歪着头跟中岛说话，“吻技那么好，肯定跟不少人练习过吧？”  
像是在调情，又像是在吃醋。  
中岛摸不准他的想法，于是没有辩解直截了当地回答，“我只是渴望了你太久。”  
门锁转动被其他人从外面打开，其他成员们走了进来打断了两人的对话。每个人轮流对中岛说完生日快乐之后，有冈大贵径直坐到山田身边眉飞色舞地讨论起新出的一款游戏。中岛插不上话，坐到山田对面的沙发上，摸出手机给他的line发消息。  
『今天还会和我一起过生日吗？』  
他眼睁睁地看着山田看了那条消息，却仅仅只是看了而已，表情都没有一丝变化马上又锁上屏幕继续和有冈热烈讨论，没有回复。然后他这一天都过得相当地抓心挠肝，排练时因为错误百出还被经纪人训了几句。  
难道是被他讨厌了吗？或者是被吓到了？  
中岛百思不得其解，然后晚饭都没胃口吃了，练习完毕直接回到了自己的房间休息。  
发给山田的那条消息还是显示着已读未回复。  
看来今天要一个人过生日了呢。中岛把祝他生日快乐的朋友们发过来的消息一一回复了一遍后，索性关掉了手机，找出换洗的衣物准备去洗澡。  
咚。咚。咚。  
咚。咚。咚。  
礼貌的敲门声有规律地响了六下，中岛第一直觉认为门外的人是酒店的服务员，放下手里的衣服走过去开门。  
然而站在门口的却是捧着一个生日蛋糕的山田凉介，烛光反射在他眼里，美得不可方物。中岛一时难以承受这巨大的心理落差，愣在了门边。  
山田看他惊呆了的表情忍不住笑了出来，“yutti还不让我进去吗？蜡烛快烧完咯～”  
中岛一手接过蛋糕，一手握住山田的手腕把他带进自己的房间，随手把蛋糕放在一个柜子上，拥着山田退到墙边，把他禁锢在自己的胸膛和墙壁之间轻轻地吻他，像是怕再吓到他一般地温柔。  
山田忍不住笑了起来，“今天早上像是要把我吃进肚子里一样，怎么现在这么温柔？”  
中岛正低着头认真地亲吻着山田耳后和侧颈的皮肤，听到这句话反问他，“那你又是为什么不回我的line呢？”  
“那你为什么不直接来问我呢？”  
“那你为什么不直接回复我呢？”  
“那你为什么那么在意我来不来陪你过生日呢？”  
“那你现在为什么会在这里呢？”  
“那你为什么要吻我呢？”  
中岛停下动作，站直身体低着头跟山田对视，“那你为什么不拒绝我的吻呢？”  
山田不甘示弱，“那你是不是喜欢我呢？”  
“是，我喜欢你。”这个问题中岛选择了回答，又快速又坚定，“那你呢？你是不是喜欢我呢？”  
中岛的直球来得太快，山田还没来得及消化就又被他反问。  
然而这个问题对于山田而言，答案也是近在嘴边，不然他也就不会出现在这个房间里了。  
“是，我也喜欢你。”  
中岛感觉自己的心都被这句话填满了，拉起他的手放在唇边，“我还有最后一个问题。”  
山田眉峰一挑，示意他往下说。  
“那你明知道今天是你的发情期还走进我的房间，是不是故意的呢？”  
失魂果终于露出了满意的笑容，主动把自己的身体往中岛那边凑，释放出诱人的信息素，“是的呀我就是故意的，我的抑制剂马上就要失效了，所以。。。”踮起脚尖在对方耳边呼出热气，语气中尽是勾引，“快来标记我吧。”  
中岛一把抱起山田抵在墙上让他跟自己平视，双腿挤进他的双腿之间用腰部支撑住他的身体不往下滑。山田惊呼一声连忙抱紧中岛，同时从下方传来的热度和硬度不容忽视，顿时让他红透了耳根，后方源源不断地分泌出湿滑的液体，理智也在逐步下线。  
中岛轻轻往上顶了几下，山田立马发出了耐不住的娇吟，隔着裤子中岛都能感觉到山田的动情，低头一看，从山田后穴里渗出的液体已经浸湿了两人的裤子，湿热的触感尽数传到了中岛这里。  
中岛动作缓慢又煽情地舔过山田的嘴唇，吮吸一下又离开，“想要吗？嗯？”  
山田已经快被后穴的空虚感和身体里的燥热逼疯，说出的话完全不经过思考，“想要你。。。来填满我。。。”  
一句话让中岛觉得自己又硬了几分，拉起山田的双手按在他的头顶，吻上他的因喘息而干燥的唇，伸出舌尖态度强硬地和山田的纠缠在一起，掻弄着他敏感的舌根。一边吻他，一边挺动腰部磨蹭两人的紧贴的下体，动作缓慢又充满力度，惹得山田在亲吻时发出媚人的鼻音。  
一吻完毕，山田红着眼眶看着眼前的中岛，明明他也已经动情，可是此刻却安安静静地看着自己，眼睛里是浓得化不开的疼爱。  
可是现在并不是谈情说爱的时候啊。  
山田低头在中岛耳边喘出急切的嘤咛，“你对我的渴望就只有那么点吗？”  
耳边听到一声低笑，随即感觉到放在自己腰间的双手转移到了领口，揪紧了单薄的布料，“其实我每次见到你都想这么做。”  
一阵布料被人撕开的声音传来，山田低头一看自己上衣的领口已经被撕开一个口子了，“我之前怎么不知道你这么粗鲁。”  
“你不知道的事多着呢。”  
中岛把他抱到身后的床上，俯下身舔吻从裂开的领口露出来的皮肤。一边往下撕，一边往下舔，一直撕到肚脐的部分才停下来，留下一条暧昧的水痕。  
肚脐被中岛的舌尖划过，山田痒得去推他，“唔。。。我衣服很贵的。。。啊。。。不要舔那里。。。”  
这个人嘴上说着想要自己，可是动作却一直不紧不慢，山田知道中岛在刻意挑战他的耐性，他们之间这种互相挑战的关系已经持续了好几年，这次如果不是山田主动提出和他一起过生日鬼知道还有几年才能发展到现在这样的状况。  
中岛从裂口掀开山田的衣服，大手直接抚上他的胸口。山田平时是个喜欢锻炼的人，胸肌腹肌练得很漂亮，摸上去手感相当好，中岛手口并用在山田身前吮出了一片红痕，舌面时轻时重地刮过敏感的乳晕，乳首含在口中舔吮，吓得山田连忙制止他，“明天要开控啊！你别留下痕迹。”  
中岛起身去吻他，空出一只手向下解开他的皮带脱下裤子。  
“那就换个地方。”  
山田的内裤被他前后分泌出的液体浸湿，色情地贴在皮肤上显出他性器的轮廓。中岛手指隔着内裤揉弄他后方湿漉漉的穴口，头部埋在他的腿间亲吻内侧敏感的皮肤，惹得山田发出更好听的声音，成功让中岛的欲望更深了一层。明明是想挑逗山田，却让自己更加难耐，中岛心想自己真的败给他了。  
山田今天吃过了抑制剂，虽然现在已经欲望泛滥倒也不至于完全丧失理智。他撑起身子做起来把中岛拉起来接吻，两只手伸到下面解开中岛的裤扣和拉链，探进去内裤上下抚摸中岛粗长的性器。硬到有些烫手，带着山田浑身都更加火热。  
中岛的手从后方伸进山田的内裤里，轻松地将两根手指插进去湿淋淋的后穴，湿润的液体随着中岛手指的动作越来越多地流出来。中岛动作越来越快，山田靠在他怀里颤抖着，可是这些快感还不足以填满一个Omega发情期时猛烈的情潮。  
“yutti。。。进来。。。我要受不了了。。。”  
中岛不紧不慢地抽出沾满爱液的手指，放在他唇边，“求我啊，说点好听的。”  
山田讨好地去舔中岛的手指，柔软的舌头来回舔动，下方握着中岛的手紧了几分，“用你的这个，填满我。”  
中岛粗喘一声，握住山田纤细的腰身把他翻了个面让他趴在床上，拉下湿透的内裤，俯身凑近他挺翘的臀部。察觉到中岛的动作，山田瞬间慌了起来。  
“yutti你等等！啊。。。不要。。。不要舔那里。。。嗯啊。。。啊！”意识到自己叫得太大声，山田揪起身下的床单咬住，却堵不住喉咙间哼出的娇喘。他能清楚地感觉到中岛的舌尖划过自己的股沟，离身后的穴口越来越近。然而又在马上就要碰到时，避开了急需抚慰的地方，转而去触碰他的会阴处，吸舔性器根部脆弱敏感的嫩肉，将两个小球含进嘴里玩弄一番又吐出来，整个会阴部分被中岛的津液和山田分泌出来的液体浸得发亮。  
等到中岛停下这番甜蜜的折磨时，山田已经受不了射了一次。可这次高潮不仅没有让山田的空虚减弱半分，反而让他身体里的那把火越烧越旺。  
“等不及了吗？”  
山田点点头，无力地翻过身去看他，“我爱你，想要你，想得快要疯掉了。”说着说着，眼泪就涌了上来，“十年了裕翔，我不想再等了。”  
中岛抱住他，扶着自己的性器进入了山田，“我也不想再等了。”  
山田感觉到自己被填满，满足地低叹一声，双腿主动勾住中岛精瘦却有力的腰身，想要和他贴得更近。一切春梦以及自我抚慰，跟和中岛结合的这一刻所带来的快感和满足感相比起来，根本不足挂齿。刚才只是用手摸时就知道他的尺寸，山田之前无数次的幻想终于成为了现实。  
中岛之前没有标记过其他人，对山田的执念让他拒绝了之前遇见的所有Omega。他很开心，开心到不知道现在山田在他眼前随着他越来越重的顶撞哭叫的场景是不是真实的。可是真的太舒服了，他第一次知道原来Omega的体内是这样的美妙，又湿又热又紧，再加上这个人是山田，快感烧得他双眼发红。  
“嗯啊啊啊。。。yutti。。。yutti。。。啊啊啊啊。。。。。。”  
中岛抱着山田坐起来，让他坐在自己身上，这个动作让粗长的性器进入得更深，山田反射性地收缩了一下后穴，成功让中岛差点直接射出来，深呼吸了几下缓解着汹涌的快感。  
发情期，本就是敏感到不行身体经不起撩拨。肉体撞击的声音在安静的房间里回响，夹杂着山田高高低低的忘情娇吟，合奏成一曲令人脸红心跳的动人乐曲。山田挺动腰部去迎合中岛的一次次撞击，体内的敏感点被刺激到麻木，顶端逐渐靠近着生殖腔的入口。  
山田体内像是有无数张小口，吸在中岛的性器上让他格外地舒爽，像一头野兽一般拼了命地去索取，干得山田生理泪水流了满脸，被快感逼得没有一丝反抗的力气。  
他也没想过反抗。  
山田想要更多。  
坏掉也行他真的期待这一天太久了。  
中岛几个深挺，顶开了山田身体深处生殖腔的入口，被更加湿润的软肉包裹，中岛失了理智一般动得又快又猛，耳边山田放肆的哭叫声就像是最强有力的催情剂，让他完全控制不住自己，只想进得更深。  
比之前更加强烈的快感袭来，山田感受到自己的生殖腔夹住了中岛肿胀的前端，一波一波的精液灌进来填满他的身体，同时也填满了内心的空白。  
经过一场漫长的射精，中岛拔出自己的性器让山田转身背对着自己，一口咬上了他的腺体，注入自己的信息素。曼陀罗的浓烈的香气加进清爽的薄荷气息，混合成了一股特别的气息，又魅人，又沁人心脾。  
“山田凉介，你终于是我的了。”

 

距离第一场演唱会开始还有一小时，山田凉介站在镜子前对着胸口的吻痕愁眉不展。  
中岛裕翔这个混蛋明明都说了不要留下痕迹！这下该怎么办？！各种遮瑕和粉饼盖了一层又一层，这才让那几个吻痕不那么明显。  
然而罪魁祸首却在一边笑得相当开心，一副得意洋洋的样子。  
“不用遮的啦，就算你不说，大家都已经知道我们的关系了。”  
今天两人一走进门就被其他几个人感觉到了端倪，毕竟山田身上属于中岛裕翔的那股信息素太明显了，中和淡化了山田那股太过于张扬的花香，闻起来舒心了不少。  
“可是我不想让饭们看见啊。”  
中岛知道他的小心思，也就由着他去了。  
第一场控进行得相当顺利，安乐时山田站在花车上跟饭们打着招呼，饭撒一个又一个给得相当大方。然后他转身对着站在主舞台的中岛裕翔，抛去了一个wink外加一个飞吻。  
中岛突然想起曼陀罗的花语。  
“无尽的爱与复仇。”  
如果可以，我亲爱的宝贝，你剩余的岁月，我想用我无止尽的爱，来向这么多年让我等待了那么久的你，复仇。  
我等了你那么久，所以你要补偿我。  
山田的花车绕回主舞台，中岛迎着他走过去，不顾他们身处的环境，抬高山田的下巴吻了过去。  
大概经纪人又该头疼了吧。  
嘛，算了。  
毕竟不管是中岛裕翔还是山田凉介，已经幸福到考虑不了其他的人和事了。

 

Part2

“可我把整个青春都献给你了啊，哪里还有精力爱其他人。”

 

“裕翔最近都约不出来了呢，果然有了伴侣的人就是不一样。”  
菅田将晖约了中岛裕翔三四次才把他约出来，一见面就忍不住要吐槽两句。  
中岛最近也听了不少关于这个人的新闻，于是反过来也调侃他，“你过得也不赖啊，那么久不见你的消息还是传到我耳朵里了。”  
菅田笑笑不说话，咽下一口酒，“说实话，关于山田你是不是从我这里感受到危机感了？”  
菅田曾经跟中岛透露过自己对山田的那些小心思，他是个跟中岛裕翔不相上下的Alpha，只不过一直没有看上的人，也就一直单到现在。和山田在一起拍电影的时候才知道他是Omega，长得好看，性格也不错，好感来得理所当然。  
后来又和中岛搭档拍电影，知道他们在同一个组合，总是旁敲侧击地打听山田的消息，打听多了，就看出了中岛对山田的喜欢。毕竟这个人的眼神和情绪，把他的心情暴露无遗。  
中岛承认自己是危机感，菅田将晖有多优秀他是知道的，平时山田也不乏追求者，但让他心慌的只有菅田这一个。  
可面上还是不想点头，打着哈哈糊弄过去，“怎么可能，我的魅力太大了你根本威胁不了我。”  
菅田听完迅速给他满上了杯子里的酒，“那咱俩今天可要比一比谁能把谁喝倒了！”  
山田不喜欢酒味，中岛听他的话很久没喝酒了，本想拒绝时想起山田说的今天会拍摄到很晚，要回他自己的公寓住，转手抬起了面前的酒杯。  
杯子碰出清脆的响声，酒的香气像是麻痹神经的毒药，让中岛想起了山田的味道，借着酒意跟坐在身边的前情敌炫耀。  
“亚麻酱的信息素你知道是什么味道吗？我告诉你，是曼陀罗的味道哦～”  
菅田看他已经开始醉了，笑得无奈，“二十多岁的人了怎么还那么幼稚呢你。”  
“山田凉介爱我，没有比这更值得我骄傲的事了。”  
美好的爱情会让人不由自主地想要炫耀，菅田将晖是懂这个道理的。  
“祝你们幸福。”

 

以往回到家，迎接自己的只有冷漠的月光，自从有了山田，门后不再是冰冷的黑暗取而代之的是客厅里温暖的黄色灯光，和从厨房飘出来的饭菜香味儿。就算再忙，山田都会亲手给俩人准备好吃的家常菜，中岛一脸幸福地吃完，再乖乖的洗干净碗。  
路过楼下时看见家里的灯光亮着，本以为是自己出门忘记关了，一进门却听见浴室那边有水声传出来，玄关也放着山田出门时穿的鞋子。  
看起来应该是他提前结束工作回来了，嘴角带上了他本人也未察觉的笑意。  
脱下外套放到一边，中岛走到浴室门口轻轻敲门，“亚麻？你回来了？”  
“嗯，今天工作提前完成了就回来了。”他的声音混着雾气打在潮湿的墙壁上，那些回音竟让中岛觉得不真实，“yutti你能帮我拿一下我的睡衣吗？”  
然而中岛裕翔并没有离开，他径直扭开了浴室的门，走进去脱下了自己的上衣。山田从来不会锁门，不知道是不是故意的总是会在洗澡的时候让中岛给他送东西进去，心情好的话就原地做爱，心情不好的话就撩一把再推出去。  
不过也有推不动的时候就是了。  
“yutti？？”  
没听到回应，山田又叫了一声，转过身的瞬间被人压在了冰凉的墙壁上，扑面而来的除了熟悉的薄荷信息素，还有明显的酒气。  
“你喝酒了？”  
“嗯，和masaki喝了一点，好像有点醉了。”  
山田抬手去推他的胸膛，说话间能听出他的不开心，“你不是答应过我不喝酒的吗？快点放开我啦！”  
中岛一手圈着他的腰，一手捏着他的下巴，把他的脸抬起来左左右右仔细看，“让我瞅瞅，你到底是什么地方让那么多人惦记着你。”  
对方说话时呼出的酒味儿打在脸上实在不是什么好体验，山田不知道他在闹什么脾气，拿过旁边的花洒就把水往他头上淋。  
“中岛裕翔你在发什么疯？”  
中岛被这么一淋确实清醒了不少，空出手把额前湿了的头发撩到脑后，露出英气十足的眉眼。山田被他这个动作弄得心里一滞，气势瞬间弱了不少。  
“我在想，如果你不喜欢我的话，如果你没有和我在一起的话，现在你会在谁的身边撒娇胡闹。”  
山田听到这话更懵逼了，伸手去碰中岛的额头，“啊？你受什么刺激了？”  
中岛低下头在他颈边啄吻，顺着停在耳边，一边说话一边轻咬他的耳垂，“今天masaki告诉我，他之前喜欢过你。”  
山田瞬间就抓到了问题所在，捧着他的脸亲了一口，音调甜甜地说，“那他有没有告诉你，我从他第一次表现出来的时候，就拒绝他了呢？”  
中岛想了想，摇头，“这个真没有。”  
“那你猜猜看，我拒绝的理由是什么？”  
中岛相当认真地思考了一下，“你难道跟他说，你喜欢的人是我？”  
“差不多对了，但是不太准确。”山田双手环上他的后颈，送上被水汽滋润的双唇。  
“我说我爱你。”  
潮湿闷热的浴室内渐渐荡漾起了浓郁的花香，是曼陀罗的味道，是让人上瘾的信息素。  
山田很喜欢接吻，平时在中岛家里留宿的话，出门的时候总是要讨个吻才心满意足地出门。他不在乎周围有没有人在看着，只要他想，随时都会挂到中岛身上，献上嫣红柔软的嘴唇，每次都会被周围的其他门把一脸嫌弃，默默给他俩留下独处的空间。  
中岛喜欢在接吻的时候轻轻地咬他，山田是个随身带着唇膏的人，嘴唇无论什么时候亲上去都是又香又软的，就像他本人，是花香味儿的糖果。嘴唇是包裹着糖果的糯米纸，在唇齿间融化之后，才能尝到里面软糖。舌尖相抵，互相勾缠着吮吸，摩擦味蕾，然后引发欲望的火苗。  
“呐yutti......”  
“嗯？”中岛正在他的侧颈专心地舔吻，听到他的声音心不在焉地回应。  
“我要是等不及你跟其他人在一起了，你会怎么做？”  
中岛一把将他抱起来走出浴室，顺手从衣架上扯过一条红色的领带，把人扔进柔软的大床，自己再覆上去。  
“我会这样把你绑在我家，让你只能待在我身边。”  
山田愣愣地看着自己的手腕被绑住，白皙的皮肤被红色衬托得像是要反光，不想挣扎，反倒因为对方不加掩饰的占有欲兴奋起来。  
“怎么办？我好像更喜欢你了。”  
中岛轻笑出声，把他的手腕按在头顶，俯下身从他的下颚一路亲吻到锁骨上的痣，空着的那只手在他的腰侧和腹部来回游走，“你是抖m吗？”  
“嗯。。。这个嘛。。。或许是也说不定呢～”山田享受着他的抚摸，身体轻颤，说出一句让中岛热血沸腾的话，“再粗暴一点对待我吧。”  
“这可是你说的。”  
说完就在眼前的锁骨上啃了一口，留下一圈浅浅的牙印，疼得山田倒抽了一口冷气。立马又换成了温柔的方式舔过，典型的给一鞭子再给糖吃。  
“你这是在调教我吗？”  
中岛笑而不语，一点一点往下移动，咬一口，再舔一下，停在挺立起来急需抚慰的乳首处。  
“yutti不要。。。啊。。。”山田本来以为又会被咬，没想到中岛的舌尖温柔地舔了上去，粗糙的舌面包着敏感的乳首吮吸，舌尖打转，惹得身下的人儿发出好听的声音。  
不过比乳首的快感更磨人的，是在接吻时就已经濡湿的后穴，分泌出的液体不受控制地流出，山田努力地收紧入口不想让床单被弄湿，突然发现自己被直接从浴室抱过来，两个人头发上的水滴早已让床单湿了一大片后，干脆任由那些羞耻的液体流出来。  
中岛的双腿卡在山田的双腿之间，自然是感觉到了来自床单的湿意。  
“差点忘了明天是10号，幸好你回来了一趟。”  
山田最近忙着拍戏早就忽略了发情期这种东西，被他一提才想起来，要是在工作的时候发情，那可是个大麻烦。  
曲起一条腿去蹭对方同样赤裸的身下，山田眨巴着大眼睛甜甜地说，“那你可要好好帮帮我，我明天还有工作，旦那桑的这个～可比抑制剂管用多了。”  
听到这话，中岛反而坐起身退到床尾，双手撑在身后，双腿大咧咧地张开对着山田，眉峰一挑，“你知道该怎么做。”  
两人在一起的时间不长不短，山田早就摸透了这个人的性格，只要把他哄开心了，自己就能要什么有什么。  
于是慢慢挪到他的两腿之间，趴下身体靠近那根骇人的性器，双手被捆住不能自如地活动，张开的弧度只能刚刚握住底端的两个小球，轻轻地揉动。舌尖伸出抵住深粉色的前端，温热的津液濡湿伞状面，再缓缓往下来到遍布着血管的柱身，敏感的舌尖感受着那些凸起的血管，来回舔过，带着力度舔下铃口冒出的液体。  
山田抬眼看他，用稍微有些可怜的眼神和他对视了一眼又低下去，舌尖舔舔自己的嘴唇，撑起身体张口含住已经完全硬起的性器，向下时口腔黏膜收紧包裹柱身，向上时舌尖触碰顶端的小孔，用自己所知道的取悦他。  
中岛从一开始的游刃有余，到后来鼻息不稳张口喘息，真觉得是自己给自己挖了个坑。他知道属于男性的那股腥膻气息不是什么好味道，但是山田却一脸乖巧地全数咽下，含着他的性器一脸享受仿佛是在吃他最喜欢的草莓冰淇淋。  
山田的身后源源不断地流着晶亮的液体，吸引着中岛的目光。他伸出手去，顺着臀缝往下摸到了液体的来源，确认穴口已经足够柔软后，探入了两根手指，不紧不慢地抽插起来，引出了更多的液体弄湿了自己的手心。  
“啊。。。yutti。。。再里面一点。。。”  
山田吐出阵阵呻吟，喘出的热气尽数呼到勃发的性器上，中岛咽下一口津液，扶起山田让他坐在自己腿上，捆绑着的手腕勾着自己的后颈，后方的手指有节奏地抽插着。山田还惦记着勾引他这回事，故意在他耳边娇喘给他听，把欲求不满四个字挂在脸上。  
中岛咬了咬近在咫尺的耳垂，“想要？”  
“想要。”  
“那就先让你去一次。”  
中岛倏地加快了手指的速度，他圈紧了山田的腰不让他逃脱，修长的手指恶劣地揉着山田体内的敏感点，抽插间发出淫靡的水声，刺激着两人的神经。  
“嗯。。。yutti。。。等。。。等一下。。。啊啊啊。。。”  
山田经受不住这突然的加速度，没一会儿就射到了中岛的小腹上，整个人抽搐着靠在中岛肩头喘气。  
然而高潮的余韵还没散去，山田就被放到在床上，后穴迅速被熟悉的性器占满，尺寸和硬度都相当乐观，逼得他的呻吟都变了调子，生生带了哭腔。  
中岛只觉得山田体内实在美好，湿润紧致的甬道带来的极致快感瞬间占领了他所有的感官系统，欲望促使他不断向深处顶弄，顾不上温柔地抽插，挤出更多滑腻的液体。  
山田伸出手腕抓住头顶的床柱，弓起身体接受中岛的蹂躏，眼泪摇摇欲坠，“不要了。。。嗯啊。。。不要了yutti。。。停下来。。。啊。。。”  
色气地顺着他身体的弧度舔到耳垂边，中岛自己的气息有些不稳，这场性爱一开始就太激烈，他也并没有表面上那么有余裕，“不是说让我粗暴一点吗？”  
山田第二次高潮时夹紧了后穴里那根肆虐的性器，随后感觉到对方射了进来，终于得到了调整呼吸的时间。  
空气里的薄荷清香让他舒缓了过来，回过神的第一反应就是一口咬在了中岛的肩膀上。  
“把我的手放开啦！”  
中岛亲了他一口，慢条斯理地解开那条领带，揉着那些显眼的勒痕。  
装作生气地推开中岛，山田起身想要去重新洗澡，没走两步就被拉回来，上身趴在床沿，膝盖跪在床边的地毯上。  
“这样就够了吗？嗯？”中岛咬着他的耳廓，说话间暴露出了他还未发泄完毕的性欲，释放出浓烈的信息素让山田腿都软了快要跪不住。  
性器再次进入时抵达了一个难以想象的深度，Alpha勃起时肿胀的前端直抵生殖腔的入口。中岛这次很有耐心地一次一次磨着那个入口，一边慢节奏地享受着被甬道包裹的美妙，一边低下头用唇舌触碰山田后颈处发烫的腺体，刺激着山田打开入口。  
“宝贝儿听话，打开它。”  
山田手指紧紧抠着手下的床单，摇摇头，“不行。。。会怀孕的。。。”  
中岛空出一只扶着山田腰侧的手，摸到前方滴着水的性器，上下撸动起来。前后方都黏黏腻腻的，双重的水声让山田整个人都泛着可爱的粉色，又害羞又愉悦，在强烈快感的刺激下打开了生殖腔。  
中岛看准机会用力一顶，进入了更加温暖的生殖腔内，粗喘着气皱着眉头快速冲刺起来，干得身下的山田浪叫不止，被肉欲驱使微微摆动着臀部迎合着自己，身心都得到了极大的满足。  
“亚麻，喜欢吗？”  
山田随着他的幅度摇晃，一双美目失了焦距，沉迷于快感之中语无伦次地回答，“喜。。。喜欢。。。啊啊啊。。。好舒服啊yutti。。。唔啊。。。”  
“最喜欢谁？”  
“裕翔。。。啊啊。。。最喜欢。。。yutti了。。。”  
中岛满足地在他的侧颈落下一吻，开始了最后的冲刺，性器成结堵住生殖腔，一波滚烫的精液缓慢地注入。  
山田不知道自己什么时候射出来的，反正床单地毯还有两人的身体都被弄脏了，一塌糊涂不堪入目，房间里的空气也全都是两人信息素交融的味道。他看着中岛摘下不知道什么时候戴上的避孕套，心里突然安心下来。  
果然他最清楚自己在想什么了。  
可是不知为何，又有些失落。  
中岛把浴缸放好水后回来把山田抱过去，洗干净自己再把现场整理好换上干净的床单，才去把山田抱回来用被子包好，拿出吹风机帮他吹干头发。  
山田眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡，打了两个哈欠。  
“如果我怀孕了，你会怎么办？”  
中岛没听清他说的话，停下手中的吹风机，“嗯？你说什么？”  
山田抬起头，重复一遍刚才的话，“如果我怀孕了的话，你会怎么办？”  
中岛很快回答，“我会和你结婚，然后养大我们的孩子。”  
“诶～？原来你和我结婚只是为了孩子。”  
“不，”中岛把吹风机放回原处，回过头来看着山田的眼睛很认真地接着说，“就算没有孩子，我也是要和你结婚的。”  
山田眼睛一热，低下头抿着嘴唇微笑。  
“怎么办中岛裕翔，我想给你生孩子了。”  
中岛一听这话立马站起来，找出床头柜里的所有避孕套，数了一遍。  
山田一脸黑线，“你要干嘛？？”  
“咱们还剩下32个套子，用完这些，我们就结婚生孩子吧，好吗？”  
山田凉介一把抱起那些花花绿绿的盒子，扔进了垃圾桶。然后一屁股坐回床上两手交叉抱着手臂，“不用了，就明天吧。”  
中岛噗嗤一笑，俯下身去吻他。  
“好，都听你的。”

 

真是败给你了啊。

 

Part3

失魂果 Part 3

 

有人说，若是把爱情比作水，那它最好永远恒温不要沸腾。  
山田凉介一开始不懂，最近开始领悟了其中含义。  
听说温水也能烫伤人，把手放进温水里，就会被缓慢地烫伤，并且人并不能意识到。  
山田觉得中岛的爱就是一场低温灼伤，把他的心浸泡在其中，用缓慢的速度把它烫伤，等他意识到的时候已经灼伤严重，只留下陪伴他一生的疤痕。  
中岛裕翔就是那个疤痕。

公开关系之后关注他们的人很多，两个人的名字挂在推特话题首页好几天了才下来，被经纪人警告平时不要表现得太过火，一言一行都要小心翼翼。爱豆公布恋情本来就是一件敏感的事，既要面对媒体，还要安抚粉丝，这样的日子其实并不轻松。  
翻过一页日历，2018年又过去了一个月，山田伸手沿着日历上的小格子点了九下，停在九号。  
又到生日了呢，今年不知道会不会有什么惊喜，山田看着不远处中岛的背影暗自期待着。希望不要是玫瑰和烛光晚餐这种太没新意的“惊喜”，他虽然喜欢玫瑰，但是自己种的那些明显比花店里的更美。  
“看来今年我不能去凉介家陪你过生日了～”  
知念扑过来挂在山田背上，从认识山田开始每一年都在陪他过生日，可是自从岛凉在一起以后，他就默默地给他们留下了二人世界的时间。嘛，顺便自己也可以多有点时间陪一陪自己的男朋友。  
山田看着知念撒娇时的可爱模样，觉得这孩子果然一看就是软萌的Omega，又善良胆子又大（？）。至于他的男朋友嘛。高木看上去是个冷漠的人，但实际上可以说是组合里心智最幼稚的那一个，可他对知念的好是所有人都知道的。他们在一起的日子比自己和中岛裕翔长，每次山田闹脾气硬是把知念拉出来陪自己，高木也不会有意见。  
山田拍拍肩膀上的头，“想来也是可以的啊，我们把门把们都叫上一起吃饭。”  
知念轻笑一声，直起身子坐到一旁，“到时候再说吧，我可不想打扰你们。”  
Jump最近的工作弹性很大，现下大家休息的时间多，这个周只有几本杂志的拍摄。他们人多，拍摄一般是到下午三四点才能结束。  
中岛刚拍完自己的部分就往山田这边跑，忙不迭把人圈在自己的掌控范围。  
“今年生日我都安排好了，跟你的小伙伴说晚一天再约。”  
声音不大不小，一旁的知念刚好听得清楚，翻了个白眼留下一句“知道了知道了”就去找高木去了。  
山田伸手戳戳他的胸口，责怪的语气里听不出怒气，“你怎么那么小气，大家一起吃饭多热闹。”  
中岛低头蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“因为要把你带到稍微远一点的地方，等回来再叫大家一起吧。”  
“去哪里呀？”  
“是秘密。”  
山田从他的眼神里读出了一丝不怀好意，“鬼屋我不去，去了就分手。还有电影院看恐怖片我也拒绝，看完就分手。”  
中岛噗地一笑，“安啦，不是这些，你可以期待一下下。”  
等到了九号那天的早上，山田收到了一份加急快递，打开来发现是一个本子，红色的皮质，印着一排黑色的钢笔字，Serendipity，让他想起了最近听的那首歌。  
翻开第一页，山田一眼看出来这是中岛的笔迹。  
<准备好打开我给你的惊喜了吗？>  
山田一个人配合地点头，翻到下一页。  
<这个本子是一张藏宝图哦～没想到吧？>  
<每完成一个指令再翻到下一张，能跟我约定吗？>  
果然这个人还是喜欢中二浪漫，山田无奈地摇头，却还是一步一步按照中岛的字做了下去。  
<先给自己做一顿早餐，你太瘦了，不能饿着肚子出门。>  
山田正想忽略这一页时，看到了下一页的内容。  
<乖，听话。>  
像是早就知道山田会不吃早餐一样，中岛写下了这句话。他每次哄山田吃饭就像哄一个小孩子，只要一说乖，山田就会听话。  
虽说被人当做小孩子挺奇怪的，但山田很享受被中岛宠着的感觉。  
乖乖给自己做了简单的早餐，山田啃着面包继续放下翻。  
<吃完早餐，可以准备出门了。>  
<今天的温度是19°～26°，有可能会下雨，可以穿短袖，但是要穿长裤子。>  
<在楼下打个车吧，到这个地址来。>  
没有写地名，只写了xx路xx号。  
山田今天运气很好，一下楼就打到了车，因为已经过了上班高峰期也没有堵车，一路畅通地到达了中岛给的目的地。  
抬头一看，是水族馆。  
<在售票处取一下票，说你的名字就好。>  
<入口的冰淇淋店，我给你点好了一杯冰淇淋，这次要说我的名字了哦。>  
<你说吃甜食心情会变好，那就让冰淇淋开启你一天的好心情吧。❤>  
冰淇淋是山田喜欢的香草味，撒上了巧克力味的饼干屑，这是他最喜欢的吃法。  
<直接过来海豚馆吧，我在这里等你。>  
走到海豚馆门口，山田按照指示翻开下一页。  
<不要去看表演的地方，沿着楼梯往下走就好。>  
表演场地的下方是海豚剧场，比起在上面能看到海豚跃出水面，下方则是能看到海豚在水里自在游行的场景。  
山田走到隔开了人和水的特制玻璃前，池里清澈的水泛着幽幽的蓝色，往上看还能看到天空。一只海豚突然从下方出现，在池子里游了一圈之后停在了山田面前，用它乌黑的眼睛凝视着山田，左摇右摆很开心的样子。  
这时，有人从上方跳进水中，纤长的身形划出优美的弧线，最终停在海豚身边，轻轻抚摸海豚的头顶。就算是穿着潜水服，脸上戴的氧气面罩遮了半张脸，山田也一眼就认出了这个人是中岛裕翔。  
中岛指指本子，示意山田往下翻。  
<亚麻酱看过海豚跳舞吗？很可爱的哦。>  
等山田再次抬起头，中岛已经牵着海豚的鳍，在水里跳起舞来。海豚憨态可掬的可爱模样让山田笑得眉眼具弯，眼睛里亮亮的喜欢得不得了。  
中岛继续和海豚玩耍着，一会儿转圈，一会儿拥抱，一会儿一起游到山田面前，中岛做鬼脸，海豚就在旁边扑腾着摇头晃脑。  
<现在你可以一次看完剩下的所有内容咯～>  
<海豚很可爱对吗？>  
<可是你比它更可爱。>  
<你笑的样子，你难过的样子，你生气的样子，你落泪的样子，你努力的样子，你逞能的样子，你坚强的样子。。。。。。在我眼里都是最无与伦比的可爱。>  
<山田凉介，中岛裕翔爱你，非常地爱。>  
<爱到不想再和任何人分享你，想让你只是我一个人的。>  
<爱上你以后，我开始希望自己能长命百岁，能陪伴你完整地过完这一生。>  
<你的一切都是我珍藏在心底的宝物。>  
<我会一辈子对你好，你永远会是我心里的第一位。>  
<所以。。。。。。>  
<你愿意和我结婚吗？>  
山田在最后这一页停留了很久，久到他回忆完了十几年前初遇中岛的那一刻，直到此时此刻。  
都说脑海的第一反应最能反映人的真情实感。  
他的第一反应，是点头。  
看来这个烫伤疤这辈子都不可能脱落了，只会结痂包裹着名为爱的血液，直到生命的终结。  
中岛等得心急了，于是敲敲玻璃让山田看向自己。他取下脸上的氧气面罩，完整露出的脸依然还是帅气逼人的爱豆。凭借良好的水性，在玻璃上写着什么。  
山田的眼睛跟着他的手，不放过任何一个细节，努力辨认着他写的每一个字。  
<不答应的话，我就不上去了。>  
写完就真的表现出了快要溺水的表情，手脚也在水里乱晃，就连一旁的海豚看见了也赶过来心急地围着他转。  
山田看着一人一海豚真挚的样子，笑得无奈又幸福，重重地点头。  
中岛指指水面，带着海豚就游了上去，山田也立刻转身往上面跑。  
当他跑到上方的平台时，中岛正在拆身上带着的小号氧气瓶，看见他过来了就随手丢在脚边，把眼前还在滴水的头发往后一撩，张开双臂等着把他装进胸口。  
就算是混入了池水潮湿的气息，山田在扑进中岛胸膛时，还是马上闻到了他的信息素，顾不上衣服被沾湿，踮起脚去吻他。  
海豚将头部露出水面，发出声音吸引他们的注意。  
山田放开中岛蹲在海豚面前，“yutti我可以摸它吗？”  
“当然可以，她是女孩子哦～”  
中岛也蹲下来，一脸宠溺地看着山田把手小心翼翼地放在海豚头顶。  
“你说的宝藏就是她吗？”  
“对，她还没有名字，亚麻你给她一个名字吧。”  
山田一边抚摸着她滑滑的皮肤，一边认真地思考起来。  
“小隐怎么样，爱意隐藏于心的隐。”  
中岛点点头，跳进水中和海豚说话，“你喜欢小隐这个名字吗？”  
小隐听懂了一般对着中岛点头。  
“喜欢的话，就去把那个东西拿上来送给亚麻酱。”  
山田还在疑惑那个东西是什么，小隐已经钻到了池底，叼起一个手心大小的盒子游了回来。中岛拿过盒子，放在山田手心。  
“这是小隐送你的生日礼物，要收好。”  
看这个大小山田已经把里面的东西猜了个八九不离十，打开一看还真是。也不等中岛动手，山田自己把戒指拿出来戴在了手上。  
“大小刚刚好，谢谢小隐。”说完把脸凑近，小隐跳起来亲了亲他的脸颊。  
中岛这下又开始吃醋，着急忙慌地挡在山田和小隐中间，“等一下？？？明明是我买的戒指！”  
“这是小隐送我的礼物也是你说的啊。”  
“我说你就信？山田凉介什么时候这么好骗了。”  
山田捧着他的脸颊捏捏，“那你说的爱我，也是在骗我咯？”  
“我对你的爱永远是真的，这一点我会用我剩下的人生来证明给你看。”  
山田摸着无名指处的戒指，看向中岛的眼里满是自己都意识不到的温柔。  
中岛上到平台上，拉开身后潜水服的拉链，“跟小隐说再见吧，我们下个月再来看她。”  
山田摆摆手，跟小隐告别。  
“谢谢你小精灵，我今天很开心。”

中岛和山田两个人裹得严严实实地逛完了整个水族馆，之后在中岛定好的酒店吃了大餐。  
山田心满意足地拍拍肚子，靠在沙发上问中岛接下来去哪里。  
“放心，我从、早、到、晚、都已经安排好了，你跟着我走就行。”  
从早到晚四个字被他加重了读音，山田预感到这个夜晚，估计不会那么轻易就过去。  
事实也证明不好的预感总是不会出错。  
山田凉介被带到酒店的房间里，洗完澡出来就看到中岛先生坐在床上，不怀好意地笑着叫他过去。  
“过来我给你看个宝贝。”  
山田走过去坐到他对面，双手环胸抱着自己。  
中岛从浴袍口袋里掏出一个袋子，从里面抖出两个小方块给山田看。  
山田凑过去一看，差点当场晕厥。  
那是两个骰子，一个写着动词，咬啊舔啊吸啊之类的，另一个写着身体部位，耳垂啊嘴唇啊乳首啊之类的。  
总之就是很下流。  
不过也很有意思的样子。  
中岛挑着眉，故意用轻挑的语气挑衅他，“怎么样，敢玩吗？”  
山田承认自己也有些跃跃欲试，以前每次做爱都是中岛占主导，虽说A和O有生理上的不同，但也没说Omega不可以自己上不是吗？  
“好啊，我们打赌好了，看看谁先忍不住释放信息素。”  
“成交。”  
两人石头剪刀布决定谁第一个扔骰子，最后是中岛赢了。他把骰子包在手里摇晃了几下，扔在床单上。  
动词是“舔”，身体部位是“耳垂”。  
“诶～～？这么普通的吗？”中岛看到这个结果还觉得很遗憾，“嘛，不过慢慢来也好。”  
但山田就没那么开心了，中岛明明知道耳垂是他的敏感点，这个结果跟故意的一样，于是不动声色地往后缩。  
中岛一把抓住山田的手腕往自己怀里拉，顺势压在身下，控制住他的手脚不让他挣扎。  
“奥桑，要玩得起哦～”  
“知道了你快点。。。。。。嗯。。。。。。”  
其实耳垂本来没那么容易起反应，可被中岛玩弄的次数多了，也就变成了山田的一个敏感点。  
中岛遵守着游戏规则，除了舔以外没有其他的动作，可光是这样，山田已经开始气息不稳。山田偏着头，双手抵在中岛胸前，仍由他在自己的耳边肆虐，温热的舌尖沿着耳廓来回走动，他的喘息和鼻息细细地钻进耳蜗，引发无数次轻微的颤抖，后颈的腺体也有肿胀的迹象。  
山田是每个月十号的发情期，临近发情期的身体经不起撩拨，想着要是仅仅这样就发情那也太便宜中岛了，山田用了点力气推他。  
中岛懂山田的意思，“善解人意”地放开他，还亲手把骰子放到他手里。  
“宝贝，到你了。”  
山田坐起身来，用有些发软的手随意一扔。  
动词是“吸”，身体部位嘛，是“嘴唇”。  
中岛裕翔觉得自己很生气，这个骰子这么清纯的吗？那还要它来干什么？？  
“要它何用？？！？”  
另一边山田倒是笑了，挪到中岛面前双手圈住他的后颈，甜笑着亲上去。  
“旦那桑，要玩得起哦～”  
山田舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，先轻轻蹭了一下，再轻轻吸吮上去，也不用力，像羽毛一样搔着中岛的心尖，舌尖时不时貌似无意地出来舔一下。痒得受不了了，中岛早在山田伸出舌尖湿润自己的嘴唇时就失了镇定，伸手扣紧了他的后腰，更加用力地回吻过去，舌尖交缠亲吻啧啧有声。  
山田最受不了的就是这样侵略性极强的吻，每次都被吻得手软脚软，本是自己主动的，又被中岛抢回了主导权。  
“你犯规了！”  
“对不起，我情不自禁。”  
说完抓起骰子，再次扔出去。  
这次就比较劲爆了，动词还是“舔”，身体部位变成了，“性器”。  
山田汗颜，这个骰子到底是站在哪一边的，怎么一到中岛的时候就是这种18x的内容，被舔那个地方，鬼才能忍住信息素吧。  
不给山田逃跑的机会，中岛一手扣住他的腰，一手解开他浴袍的绑带，手脚麻利地把他再次压在身下。  
“这就认输了？认输我们就直接进入正题怎么样？”  
山田红着脸，嘴上还是不肯示弱，“才没有！”  
中岛往下移，拉下了山田的内裤，才靠近时他就闻到了一股淡淡的花香，就连内裤上也有亮亮的水痕。很明显，山田已经动情了，但是为了给他面子，中岛选择假装没看见。  
粗糙的舌面从根部开始，一直舔到敏感的顶端，舌尖在小口处戳刺，来回几次就让前端溢出了更多的体液。山田的双腿止不住地颤抖，脚趾蜷缩抠乱了身下的床单，想要夹起腿却被中岛双手拦住，发烫的手心熨在他大腿内侧的敏感带。  
快要忍不住了，后颈的腺体突突发热，身后的穴口也流着亮晶晶的体液。  
中岛停下舔吮他性器的动作，起身去吻他，手指悄悄往他身后摸索，指尖刚刚探进去，浓烈的曼陀罗香气立马爆发了出来。  
“宝贝儿，你输了。”  
山田一声嘤咛，索性放弃了抵抗，任由那股花香瞬间充满整个房间。他伸手去摸到骰子，“我们再玩最后一次。”  
他没有扔出去，而是一个一个地找到他想要的字，然后放在手心给中岛看。  
动词是“插”，身体部位是“后穴”。  
中岛求之不得，把骰子扔到地上，分开山田双腿，扶着早就涨到发紫的性器顶进泥泞不堪的甬道，不给他喘息的时间直接深入到生殖腔口。第一下就正中红心，山田的指尖在中岛的手臂留下几道明显的红痕。  
“慢。。。慢一点啊。。。。啊。。。”  
中岛下身不停，在山田的侧颈处舔吻而下，含住他胸前的红樱，双手捏着他没有一丝多余脂肪的腰往自己的方向撞，身下的硬物一次次挺进更深的地方，被温暖湿润的内壁包裹，快感占据了所有的感官。  
“yutti。。。顶那里。。。啊啊啊对。。。就是那里。。。好舒服。。。”  
山田抓着头顶的床柱呻吟，被快感冲刷说出的话完全不经过大脑，这副模样在中岛眼里是难得一见的可爱。  
捏着他的下巴让他看着自己，用力一顶，“就这么舒服吗？”  
山田模糊地点头，“嗯。。。舒服。。。”  
“和谁做爱最舒服？嗯？”  
山田张着嘴娇喘说不出话，中岛就故意停下了动作，果然他不满足地夹紧了中岛的腰蹭蹭，催促的意思不言而喻。  
“说啊，和谁做爱最舒服？”  
山田找回一些神智，嘟囔着回答他，“你。。。和你做爱。。。嗯。。。最舒服。。。”  
中岛满意地重新开始了动作，九浅一深顶得山田发出高高低低的媚叫，在他迷人的香味里沉沦。山田也不知道为什么会那么舒服，他能从身体里感受到中岛性器上凸起的青筋划过脆弱的肠壁，抽插间带出他身体里源源不断分泌出的体液。他能感觉到和中岛连接的下身湿得一塌糊涂，像被融化了一般，自己的前方和后方都湿透了，随着中岛的动作发出粘腻的水声。  
他又想起了低温灼伤这个词。  
烫伤也好，融化也罢，都是被爱所伤，再被爱治愈。  
爱情就是相互伤害，再相互疗伤。  
中岛破开他的心脏，把自己装进去以后再治好那个伤口，将自己永远留在他的心里。很痛，可他甘之如饴，再痛也愿意打开心门。  
等到中岛滚烫的精液伸进身体时，山田已经不知道自己射了多少次。  
中岛准备抽出自己抱山田去洗澡时，被恢复了点力气的山田圈住，在耳边软软地叫他的名字。  
“怎么了？”  
“新婚旅行我们去夏威夷好吗？”  
中岛笑着揉他的发顶，“好啊，听你的。”  
“还有。。。。。。”  
“还有什么？”  
山田带着中岛一个翻身，骑在他的腹部，“我还想要。”  
中岛往后一倒靠在枕头上，双手交叠放在脑后，一副既然你还想要那你自己来的样子。  
山田手掌向后摸到他的性器，对着自己还在一张一合的穴口坐下去，这个体位能进得很深，快感很强的同时也很累，没几下就累得动不了了，只得跟一脸享受的中岛撒娇。  
中岛坐起来抱住他，借着床垫的弹力浅浅地抽插，两个人都被磨得够呛。干脆让他翻过身从后面进入，积压的欲望才得到缓解。  
看着山田被情欲醺红的眼眶和迷离的眼神，中岛对他的欲望又一次升腾起来。  
没关系，夜晚还长，还有时间。

回家的车上，山田拿着昨天在水族馆买的海豚玩具把玩，想起了那只自己给起了名字的小海豚。  
“对了yutti，小隐为什么那么听你的话啊？”  
“她的训导员是我的朋友，前几年一直都在外地工作，最近听说他到东京来了，就拜托他教了我一下。本来海豚就是很有灵性的小动物，我只花了三天时间，她就跟我亲近了。”  
“前几天你跟我说陪家人去外地，其实就是去见海豚了吗？”  
“对，抱歉跟你说了谎话。”  
山田并不在意，反倒觉得昨天是他25年来过得最幸福的一个生日。他从包里拿出那个红色的本子和笔，翻到最后一页。  
<你愿意和我结婚吗？>  
山田在这句话下面写下了自己的答案。  
<我愿意。>  
“说好了哦，新婚旅行去夏威夷，你可不能反悔。”  
中岛空出一只手去牵他，两只手上同样的戒指闪烁着光芒。  
“好好好，一定带你去夏威夷。”  
山田开心地点点头，开始默默计划着夏威夷的蜜月旅行。  
其他人山田不敢保证，但他知道，他的旦那绝对不会食言。

 

那句爱他一辈子，也一样。

 

Part4

口干舌燥，燥热不已。  
山田凉介缓缓睁开眼睛，花了好几秒钟才反应过来自己为什么会在深夜醒来。  
喉咙好痒，想喝水。  
身体虚软没有力气，靠着对水的渴望动了动身子，却发现被人抱了个实实在在。中岛也不知道睡着之前是用了多大力气圈住他的，本来手指就没什么力气费了好大劲才挣脱出来，随便在床头柜上捞了一件衬衫穿上，摇摇晃晃地走到房间外面去倒水。  
冰凉的水咕咚下肚的瞬间，后穴里那些因为体温还未干涸的液体顺着大腿根流了下来，山田只是微微皱眉，伸出手去又倒满了一杯水。  
今天成员们约着吃饭，每个人都喝了点酒，中岛拥着山田一进门就心急火燎地把人往床上扔，折腾到大半夜才消停下来，两个人洗澡的精力都没有抱在一起就睡了过去。  
身后突然响起门锁转动的声音，山田被吓了一跳一些水沿着嘴角流下来，胸口湿了一片。  
中岛一看山田手里的杯子，眼中不悦的情绪明显，“感冒才刚好，怎么又喝凉水。”说完拿过杯子，另一只手拿过水壶，走到厨房去给他烧水。  
不说还好，一说山田就觉得嗓子被凉水刺激得越发痒了起来，乖乖地走到中岛身后抱着他，等着他给自己兑好温水。  
“还不是因为你。。。。。。”  
还不是因为你欺负我欺负了那么久，嗓子都叫哑了。  
中岛发出一声轻笑，拿着杯子转身，看着山田直勾勾地盯着自己手里的水，却又淘气地不给他，“叫声好听的。”  
“yutti～”山田随便敷衍了一下，踮起脚扑上去抢那个装着温水的杯子，他脑子里想的全都是水，一扑就扑到了早就等着他投怀送抱的中岛怀里。  
“不对，你应该叫我旦那。”  
山田气得嘟嘴，“你再不给我，我就不喜欢你了。”  
中岛低下头去想蹭他的嘴唇，被他一个转头躲开也不在意，仰头喝了一大口水又去喂给他。  
这一次山田没有躲，反而主动地伸出舌尖去汲取中岛口中剩余的甘甜，嘴角来不及咽下的水珠也被中岛尽数舔尽。一吻完毕，两个人都喘着气。  
中岛把他抱上身后的桌台，从一旁抽出纸巾帮他擦掉腿间暧昧的痕迹。  
“知念今天告诉我一件事。”  
山田微微瑟缩着想要躲开那只在下身作乱的手，“什么事？”  
“他没说你跟他具体说了什么，只是告诉我根据他的判断，你有一点。。。。。。”中岛把手里的纸巾揉做一团，准确地扔进垃圾桶，“婚前焦虑。”  
“啊？？？”山田一脸懵逼，仔细回想了一番之后也没觉得自己哪里表现出了婚前焦虑的症状，“可是我本人并不觉得啊。”  
中岛把热水壶移到山田不会碰到的安全位置，帮他擦去嘴角的水渍。  
“说吧，你在焦虑什么？”  
山田回想了一下最近跟知念说过的话，无非就是在抱怨新的房子要装修方案还没定好头好痛，或者是如果要办婚礼的话怎么才能掩人耳目又完美地进行，难道这些也能算是婚前焦虑？  
中岛听了之后摇摇头，“不，还有其他的。”

说到最近的烦恼，山田的确是正在烦恼着。  
上个周去了一趟姐姐家，和刚出生不久的小侄女玩了一下午，小侄女的大眼睛和鼻子的弧度一看就是他们山田家的基因。他是个喜欢小孩子的人，也有幻想过以后和中岛裕翔的宝宝会是什么样子，越想越期待恨不得能立马变一个出来。  
“你姐夫最近，可真是冷淡啊。”  
听到姐姐的话，山田这才从小侄女身上移开眼，“嗯？你们吵架了吗？”  
“也不是吵架，就是觉得他吧，没那么喜欢我了，自从有了女儿以后。”说着摸了摸自己的脸颊，“ryo酱，难道我生了宝宝以后变丑了很多吗？我承认最近是没什么时间去打扮自己啦。”  
“没有啊，姐姐你比起原来看起来更温柔了，贤妻良母的生活气息。你别多想，姐夫工作忙，估计是压力太大了点。”  
姐姐抿嘴一笑，看不出是无奈还是释然，“终究还是会变啊，结了婚的话。”  
姐姐的这句话，让山田开始思考起了很多原来没想过的东西。比如中岛是因为什么才喜欢自己的呢？中岛以后也会像姐夫一样变得冷淡吗？他们之间的感情也会变吗？中岛以后会一直爱自己吗？  
虽然这些都是不能预测到的未来，却没来由地困扰着山田。  
“yutti，你为什么会喜欢我的呢？”  
“很多啊，长得好看唱歌好听，在舞台上闪闪发光的样子很性感，努力逞强的样子很让人心疼，身上的味道很好闻，眼里只有我。。。。。。”  
“那如果，”山田打断他的话，“我只让你说出一个理由呢？”  
中岛本就已经知道他在想什么，也就没有顺着去哄他，说了自己最真实的心里话。  
“我最喜欢你在舞台上的时候，那是最美好的山田凉介的样子。”  
山田能懂姐姐的想法，为了家庭总有一个人要放下原有的一切去接纳对方，总有一个人要做出改变，他心甘情愿成为做出牺牲的那一个，但是却害怕中岛变了。  
“我不会变的，我也不会让你做出牺牲，就算是有了宝宝，你也可以去做你想做的事。”中岛最近也是在忙很多的准备工作，他比山田时间多，自然也就花了更多的精力在了他们两个人的事情上，知念要是不说他可能一直到婚礼都发现不了山田的反常，“对不起我的宝贝，这段时间忽略你了。”  
“我也不知道在胡思乱想些什么，就是觉得，如果你以后不能像现在这样爱我，我可能会接受不了。如果我在你眼里不像现在这样好看了，我也接受不了。”  
中岛已经把他宠到天上去了，他承受不了那种落差。  
“亚麻，其实我也是一样的，你以后要是也变得没有现在爱我了，我也会接受不了。我甚至还有可能吃孩子的醋，成为不了一个合格的丈夫和父亲。”中岛低下头去，额头靠在山田的发顶，说话时的呼吸都打在山田脸上，“可是，我相信你啊，我相信你只会变得更爱我。”  
说到孩子这个话题，山田刚被中岛标记的第二天，他怕怀孕就让经纪人给自己买了避孕药，之后两个人每一次做爱都是做好了防护措施的，中岛是个体贴的人，再怎么失控情迷都不会忘记。  
山田抬起头去看他，说出了一句话，“我也相信你啊，所以。。。。。。我们生个孩子吧。”然后伸手环住他的肩，“与其我们都胡思乱想，不如一起走到那一步试试看。”  
中岛懂他的意思，可是现在有孩子，似乎不太合适。  
“可是我们还有好多事情要做，婚礼，房子，还有婚礼之前的许多准备工作，你要是怀孕了，那我忙不过来可咋办。”中岛揉揉他的后脑勺，“再说了，你的电影还没拍完，我的舞台剧马上就要开演了，不是我不想要宝宝，是我们现在没时间。”  
山田仔细一想好像是那么个道理，也就不再坚持，使唤着中岛抱自己回去睡觉。  
第二天一早，中岛舞台剧的消息就出来了，他之前就已经排练了一段时间，现在正式公布了，也就理所应当地把更多的时间安排在了排练上。  
山田的电影拍摄进行了一大半，剩下的部分比较轻松，也就多了很多休息时间。每天回到家中岛都还没回来，喂饱了自己，再给中岛准备好热一热就能吃的宵夜。做完之后就泡个澡躺床上等中岛回家，虽然一般情况下是等着等着就先睡着，但是每个清晨醒来，都是在熟悉的怀抱里。  
“yutti，我想去看你排练可以吗？”山田坐在床边揉眼睛，穿着宽大的衣服晃着两条腿，带着刚睡醒的鼻音问在衣柜前挑衣服的中岛。  
“当然可以，你今天没有工作安排吗？”  
“本来有的，我让经纪人安排在明天了。”山田下了床，钻到中岛身前和他一起挑衣服，“我今天想跟你在一起。”  
中岛低头闻闻他，果然闻到了淡淡的曼陀罗香味，是山田信息素的味道。被标记的omega在发情期会比平常更依赖自己的alpha，算算日子山田的发情期确实就在这一两天了。这种特殊时期，把他带在身边也能安心一些。  
“那就一起去吧，多穿一点，最近在倒春寒。”说着给山田拿了一件黑色的毛衣给他套上，再加上厚外套。  
山田穿好衣服回过身来，踮起脚对着中岛就是吧唧一口。  
“我们得速度快点了，我要迟到咯。”  
坐在一旁看排练其实是个很无聊的事情，山田一会儿看看认真排练的中岛，一会儿拿着手机刷刷推特，到了午饭时间跟着中岛去场馆外面的餐厅吃饭，回来后中岛继续去排练，山田就留在了中岛的休息室里睡午觉。

山田这几天一个人在家无聊，翻出了很多以前的老视频出来看，边看边感叹原来十几年前的中岛裕翔原来那么可爱的吗，再对比一下现在成年版的又高又帅的中岛，忍不住夸一夸自己真的是慧眼识珠。  
这一觉梦到了七八年前，他和中岛都还只有18岁的时候。  
这一天是中岛18岁生日的前一天，他来到休息室邀请成员们明天一起去他家里开生日party，山田也被邀请了，尽管当时的他们还在为了一件事冷战，大家都去了自己也不能扫兴。  
经纪人也让他们下了个早班，中岛回到实家告诉妈妈明天有多少人要来，让妈妈多准备一些。  
正在准备料理的家庭主妇转过头来，“jump全员都要来？”  
“对啊。”  
“包括山田君？”  
中岛歪着头对妈妈的这一问表示不解，“当然要来咯，亚麻酱也是成员嘛。”  
妈妈满意地点头，回过头继续切手里的菜，“那就好，好久没看见他了，自从你们吵架以后。”  
中岛尴尬地哈哈两声，“那也不是吵架吧，顶多算是普通的拌嘴。”  
“可是你们还是在闹别扭不是吗？”  
面对妈妈一针见血的话，中岛才意识到他们真的已经闹别扭挺久了。其实早就已经不生气了，只是谁都没有放下架子先找对方和解，少年时期的犟脾气。  
“会和好的，早晚而已。我先去洗澡了。”  
“对了裕翔，”妈妈突然想到一件事，叫住了刚刚踩上楼梯的中岛，“今天有不舒服的感觉吗？”  
中岛摸摸自己的额头，感受到有点热热的，身体却没什么感觉，“没有。”  
18岁意味着第二性别的分化即将来临，中岛觉得自己会分化成alpha，最差也是beta，omega更是想都没想过。  
中岛突然想到山田凉介，他会分化成什么呢？要是自己分化成alpha，他分化成omega的话，不知道会发生什么事情。  
说不定也会很有意思。  
不过中岛没想到的是，他在17岁过渡到18岁的这一个夜晚，在睡梦中完成了自己的分化，同是alpha的爸爸第一个发现，顶着比自己还要有侵略性的信息素叫醒了自己的儿子，欣慰地拍拍他的肩。  
中岛裕翔能感受到自己的变化，也体会到了什么是alpha的强大，身体里的力气和能量不是往日能比的。总而言之一句话，他觉得很棒。  
另一边，山田却在出门之前觉得不太舒服，自己摸了摸额头却没有察觉到异常，身体又在慢慢发热，难道是。。。。。。。  
山田的猜想还没答案，就被知念发来的电话打断，火急火燎就出了门。  
这种感觉在到达中岛家时达到了顶峰，又热又渴，心跳的声音一声一声捶在他的大脑里。大家都发现了中岛的变化，围在中岛身边讨论这个事。山田却不敢靠近那个圈子，因为他发现自己能准确地分辨出屋子里每一个已经分化了的人的味道，换句话说，他自己也在这些众多的信息素的刺激下，开始了分化。其中最明显的，是那个讨厌鬼中岛身上的味道，可是自己却不知道，那是什么东西的味道。  
首先闻到花香味的人，是薮宏太。  
“大家有闻到花的香味吗？”  
这么甜腻的味道只能属于omega，在场的已分化omega只有八乙女光，他表示这不是自己的信息素并且自己在出门前为了以防万一还吞了一颗抑制剂。  
所有人这才发现，这股浓烈的，足以让每个alpha疯狂的信息素，来自于那个蹲在墙角喘息异常的山田凉介。  
他也在这一天分化了，而且还是分化成了omega。

“亚麻，亚麻，醒醒，我们该走了。”  
山田的梦被打断，缓缓睁开眼睛看见了蹲在自己身边的中岛裕翔。  
“你排练结束了？还那么早呢。”  
中岛伸手把他从沙发上扶起来，拿过外套来给他穿上，“导演今天有其他的安排，就放我们走了。”  
两个人磨蹭了一会儿才出来，等电梯时整个场馆里已经没什么人了，中岛刚进休息室的时候就闻到了山田信息素的味道，这会儿在只有他们俩的电梯里，密闭的空间让曼陀罗的香气更明显了起来。  
中岛低下头在山田的颈间深吸一口气，故意对着发红发烫的腺体说话，“宝贝儿你是不是发情了，好香啊。”  
面对这种明知故问的问题，山田选择不回答，反正现在自己的信息素只有中岛能闻得到，也就不用刻意收敛了。  
电梯门打开，中岛一把抱起山田让他熊挂在自己面前，长腿一迈往车的方向走。山田下巴撑在中岛的肩膀上，贪婪地闻着从中岛散发出来的薄荷香气。他的确是到了发情期，只是现在发情热还没有完全爆发出来，闻着中岛的味道也足够缓解了。  
“我刚刚睡觉梦见你了。”山田低声呢喃着，像是还在回味刚才的梦一般。  
“梦见我什么？”  
“梦见你18岁生日的时候，我在你家一闻到你的信息素就分化了。”  
“而且还是分化成了omega。”  
中岛也无法忘记那一天，山田被送走之后他被爸爸妈妈关在洗手间里冲冷水强制冷静，欲望是压制下来了，却再也无法忘记那个味道。对山田凉介的感情，也是从那一天开始了变化。  
“闻到你的味道，我就快疯了。”  
山田侧过头去咬中岛的耳朵，同时放松自己让浓郁花香味的信息素溢出来，梦呓一般在他耳边说话，“那现在呢？”  
中岛空出一只手拉开车门，只不过拉开的不是前排，而是后排的门。  
山田躺在后排的座椅上，停车场昏暗的灯光被车顶遮挡，什么都带着一层光圈让人看不真切，但他能感觉到中岛越靠越近，直到俩人呼吸相闻，双唇相贴。  
“现在，我爱你爱得快疯了。”  
中岛微凉的手指顺着毛衣的下摆摸进去，凉得山田忍不住打了个冷噤，中岛停下和山田的深吻，伸手去前排打开空调调到合适的温度，回来继续刚刚的吻。  
保暖的毛衣被撩到胸口，山田在敏感的乳首被触摸的瞬间没忍住哼出一声娇吟，偏偏那人就碰了那么一下，指尖只沿着乳晕打圈，故意撩拨着山田的欲望。中岛埋下头去含住被冷落了太久的乳尖，舌尖勾着来回舔弄，享受地听着头顶传来的一声声呻吟。  
轿车有限的空间被山田媚人的花香味填满，中岛刚才被他那么一提，也回想起了十八岁那一天的事情。他只记得失控的前一秒，自己的脑海里唯一清晰的只有一个念头，那就是他想得到拥有这个味道的人。在浴室里强制冷静的时候，他对着这股陌生的情潮虽手足无措，但也不至于不明白这是什么状况。他被一个omega挑起了欲望，这个人是他讨厌的山田凉介，也是他一直挂在心尖上的山田凉介，只能想着他让自己释放，一次又一次。  
“你在想什么？”看到他在分心，山田坐起身来，“要不我们回家去再做吧，车里没有套。。。。。。”  
中岛把他抱起来坐在自己腿上，一手扣着他的腰，一手解开他的皮带从腰窝和裤子之间探进去，意料之中地摸到一手湿滑，坏心眼地涂抹开，顺带捏了一把饱满的臀肉。  
山田又要自己拎着衣角让中岛吮咬自己的乳尖，又要应付身后入侵后穴的手指，烧上来的发情热让理智被情欲替代，他此刻只有一个念头，那就是想被填满，想被中岛恨恨地抽插占有，像之前的每一次欢爱一样。  
“yutti。。。我想要你。。。想要你进来。。。”  
中岛用吻来安抚他，空闲的那只手解开自己裤子的纽扣，掏出早已经涨到紫红的性器，和山田的靠在一起撸动。  
“再等一下，你还没准备好。”  
就算中岛不说，山田都能想象到自己后面已经泛滥成灾湿得一塌糊涂了，迫切地需要中岛来缓解自己发情的凶猛欲望。  
“啊yutti。。。不行。。。不要再碰那里。。。真的要不行。。。”  
敏感点被触碰的快感让山田又爱又怕，偏偏中岛还每次都能准确找到那一点，彻底地疼爱一番才肯放过自己。   
磨人的快感骤然停止，山田被中岛抱着翻了个身，背朝中岛坐在他腿上，然后感受到中岛的性器在自己的臀缝间滑动就是不进来，急切地想要被满足，只能在滚烫的柱头划过穴口时摆动腰肢。  
“yutti啊～”  
中岛轻吻他后颈的腺体，伸出舌尖舔弄，“不对，好好想想应该怎么叫我。”  
山田毫不遮掩地哼出一声娇喘，听得中岛下腹一紧。  
“旦那。”  
“乖宝贝儿。”  
中岛捏着山田的腰让他往后坐，性器在湿滑的甬道里畅通无阻地进入到最深处，内壁娇嫩的软肉迫不及待包裹上来，急需他的疼爱。他不紧不慢地抽插着，眯着眼睛享受着每次顶到敏感点时内壁收缩带来的快感，每一根血管都得到了抚慰，渐渐控制不了自己的速度和力道。  
指甲在皮质的座椅靠背上留下抓痕，山田头靠在前排座椅后承受着中岛的撞击，一开始缓慢的速度似乎要把他的所有理智磨光，他能清晰感觉到中岛性器的形状以及自己的身体是怎么依依不舍地挽留着它，渴望着更猛烈的疼爱。  
山田低下头去看，果然自己身前的脚垫上已经濡湿一片，前后都湿得一塌糊涂。空调的暖风让人身上都起了一层薄汗，身后的中岛还整个胸口贴在他的背上，不仅是身体相接的地方湿滑一片，就连肌肤相贴的地方也是泛滥成灾。  
“yutti，我快喘不过气了。。。。。。”  
中岛吻走一颗他侧颈的汗珠，伸手去摸旁边的车窗开关，“打开的话，你就要小声点叫了。”  
山田点点头，随即又被抱着跪在后排的座椅上。  
车窗打开了一条几厘米的小缝，若是这个点有人经过这里，不仅能闻到交融在一起的信息素，还能看到山田抠在车窗玻璃边缘的手指在随着身后中岛抽插的力度放松又捏紧。  
不过他们运气好，这个场馆除了有表演的时候几乎没什么人，地下停车场里的车也寥寥无几。  
山田又想要得到更多的新鲜空气，又要忍耐不发出声音，偏偏这时身前滴水的性器又被中岛伸手握住，有节奏地上下套弄。  
“其实你叫出来也没关系的，这里没人。”话音刚落，中岛挺身一个用力顶开了位于甬道深处的入口，大开大合地顶在山田的生殖腔里，弄得山田完全顾不了这里是户外，止不住地尖叫出声。  
“慢。。。慢一点啊。。。要死了真的。。。。。。”  
生殖腔的入口开始闭合想要卡着粗大的性器，中岛抽出了一些，喘着气问山田。  
“亚麻酱，我没戴套。”  
山田听不太真切，他只能感觉的中岛退出了他的身体，迫切地想要中岛重新顶进来。  
“嗯。。。？”  
中岛抽出性器让山田转过身来面对自己，“我说，我没有戴套，你会怀孕的。”  
听到怀孕这两个字山田才稍微清醒了一些，睁着迷蒙的大眼睛看向中岛。  
“怀孕又怎样，”山田弯起一条腿，露出还在流水的艳红后穴，笑得俏皮可爱，“旦那桑一定会有办法的，对吧？”  
中岛叹了口气，重新进入直接顶进温暖的生殖腔，“我真是，要把这辈子都赔给你了。”  
山田随着中岛的动作摇晃，快感升到顶点的时候感受到他的精液填满了体内，这下子是真的了。  
“我也一样啊，我的旦那。”  
从这一天开始，家里床头柜里准备的避孕套，再也没有被人用过。

 

让我们把时间穿越到4月26日，中岛的舞台剧开演的第一天，山田和知念一起全副武装，混在人群里看中岛的表演。  
现场的女士居多，场馆里混杂着各式各样的香水味，坐下还没有三分钟，山田就跑去厕所把胃里吐了个干干净净。  
知念突然有种预感。  
“凉介，你是不是。。。。。。”


End file.
